Night 330
Together, to the Rukh (共にルフへ Tomoni Rufu e) is Night 330 of the Manga manga series. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Summary Sinbad reveals he's planning to remake the world's rukh anew. Aladdin and Alibaba call him crazy, pointing out that everyone will die if he does, and that no one will agree to that. Sinbad reassures them that he's not the only one who thinks this way, and invites in the former Eight Generals of the Sindria Kingdom. Sharrkan speaks up, telling Alibaba that they were the first to hear of this plan. When Alibaba says that they probably don't want to die, Sharrkan replies by saying they all agree with Sinbad. Shocked Alibaba asks if he's serious, pointing out that everyone in Heliohapt will die. Sharrkan tells him not to think just about the current situation. He goes on to say Heliohapt includes not only the people living there right now, but also people that lived there in the past and people that will live there in the future. He says that as a king, he's not supposed to protect only the peace of the current era, and that after their death, the world would surely descend into chaos, and wars would break out once again. Yamraiha picks up, explaining they want to protect the present and the future, and to do so, they want to return the world to the rukh. Saddened Aladdin asks her if she really believes that, and Yamraiha tells him that she does. She says their rukh makes them slaves of the gods, who exploit the fate of the lower ranked worlds, similarly to how magicians in Magnostadt once locked goi in the fifth authorization district and absorbed their magoi. She states everyone will be reborn in a new, better dimension and they will obtain true freedom. Aladdin yells out that her thoughts are being manipulated by Sinbad, but she says that no one is controlling them, with Sharrkan adding that they've revered Sinbad all along. Aladdin mutters to Alibaba that they're not in their right minds, but Alibaba whispers that they are, seeing how his master speaks the same way he always does. With horror, he realizes they're planning to commit mass suicide. As all of the other former generals look forward to being reborn in the new world, Ja'far speaks up, shaking. He begins by saying he hadn't noticed Sinbad thinking of doing such an outrageous thing. Alibaba intercepts with a hopeful remark, asking him to stop Sinbad. However, Ja'far finishes by saying he would've helped Sinbad from the start, if only he'd known. Sinbad then points out to Aladdin and Alibaba that their discussion is being broadcast live around the world. People around the world, from Kou Empire to Reim Empire, from Balbadd to Kina Kingdom, are listening as Sinbad speaks up. He tells them they're here to decide the future of the world, so he wants everyone's opinion. He states they want to return to the rukh, in order to obtain a better world. He asks everyone what they think. Everyone breaks out in celebratory cheers, repeating his words: to return to the rukh together, for a better world. Aladdin and Alibaba look around in shock, with Alibaba wondering, if that's the true power of the Sacred Palace, and if everyone think the same way, except from him and Aladdin. Somewhere, Morgiana sits and watches the broadcast in silence. Navigation Category:Final Arc